Strike
Allie Way a good mare in bowling! But she needs to get some fame! Help her to getting fame and you will earn the thank you of her. :) But she always bowls alone. That's sad. She deserve it, to find a Pony!!! {C} She got a: STRIKE! Isn't she awesome in bowling? :) Reporter: She got 9 Strike today! And she will soon be better! I don't know, but we asked the owner of this bowling house, what he think of her? Owner: Well, she is pretty good in bowling and she is each day in the week here! Reporter: Is she the best player here? Owner: Well, she trains each day here and she getting better and better. Maybe she will soon be "The best player of Ponyville!" Reporter: Well, then thanks for the Interview and have a nice day! The Interview says alot of her skills in Bowling! But you havenn't see a picture of here when she's bowling.... But well, we got an one and we will show it you! Here is she live, at the bowling stage! She made a Strie aigan! Ok, she trains each day... But it's still not easy to making Strikes! She got Talent. That's all. But she still search a Pony to fits to her. I guess, she will soon find this Pony. Or the Pony find her. So, maybe you the right person for her?? But that's not the only one of her pictures. We got many More! Here is the second picture of her and she looks really, really, really friendly and happy. She loves her hobby and i guess, you can see it exactly of this picture of her. I think, this picture will say: "Take a bowling ball and show me your bowling Skills!" Or it says: "Don't be mad on me! Everyone loses 1 times!" Or it says: "Hey! Do you want to play with me?" This picture could have alot of sayings! But well! Maybe you get your own opinion at this Picture of her. If yes, i would interested about your opinion! So, don't be shy and write it to the comments! {C}The next one, will shows you, a day where she can't go bowling, because it's raining. So, what she's doing? Well, you can see she's just aslept on her couch. Before she was aslept, she had listened to her music. What you can see too, is that she had made her a tea. But in her face you can see a smiley. Maybe she's dreaming of her hoppy! So, bowling. Maybe she's dreaming that she's bowling on the bowling stage. And maybe she's going to win the game! But what is sure, that's that she is a relaxing Pony, too! "Like i promised it, more information's are here and ready to show you! First i will say "Thank you" to the Admin: Sweetstallion, because he choosed the perfect mare for Allie Way! The mare is: "The one an only... RAINBOW DASH!" Yes, Rainbow Dash is the lucky mare! Here is a picture of them. Isn't it cute? They both are the perfect mares for a stallion! We hope, they will get married and will live a long and beautiful life together! But how they found together? The story will posted soon! I promise it!" ( Hardi )